2014-03-23 - Cutscene: Stark Expo - A Different Sort of After-Party
There is a light on at one of the many suites in one of the many luxury hotels filled with Stark Expo guests. It is one of many lights on during the later hours of the night. However, the particular light in this particular suite does not illuminate a party, as does many of those other lights. Instead, the light shines for one person and a trio of electronic devices. No party....no speaking...just the muted sounds of what seems to be a television news report. Janet Van Dyne has made her rounds as socialite to the various exhibits for the start of the Expo. She has been seen in all the appropriate places...attended all the appropriate events. Yet, it is the second night in, and she has yet to be seen to the inevitable after parties that always spring up. Where is she at? What is she doing? It isn't like Jan to miss a party, as all the good gossip rags will say. The light for the party of one shines in Janet's suite, specifically the small table located next to the window. It is from a solitary lamp, shining upon a smartphone, a StarkPad, an Avenger holo ID and Janet herself, still dressed in her black beaded gown. The smartphone plays a video. One that has become quite infamous as of late...the live feed of HYDRA's attack on the Baxter Building. However, it isn't the dreadful moment that Janet is watching. Rather, it is the fighting before that the new chairperson of the Avengers is concentrating on. Specifically the combat of a certain Reed Richards. Janet still felt sorry for rebuking her dear Henry's attempt for romance just before her trip to Malibu. It is so *rare* for him, but her mind was already on how to deal with the death of that poor television reporter. But, it was Dr. Pym himself that gave Jan the thought she is now acting upon. What if the whole attack was a set-up? The idea had merit...and the more Janet thought about it, the more it made sense. Especially the unusual actions of Reed and T'Challa. Why would they run, especially since Reed was fighting at the door step of his own home? It just didn't make sense. As the video of the attack plays on the phone, another video plays on the StarkPad, of Reed fighting with his family, the Fantastic Four. Janet's blue eyes flicker back and forth, analyzing the fighting styles of the two Reed images. They are similar...very similar...but not exact. The Reed of the HYDRA attack seems too sloppy, too reliant on brute strength than tactics. Entirely too uncaring about collateral damage. One Reed sends an attacker flying haphazardly towards a fellow hero while the other Reed purposely positions himself to catch a flung attacker before he takes out an innocent bystander. One Reed pummeling enemy agents without a second thought while the other Reed restrains the assailants for the authorities. The more she watches, the more Janet's mind works. There, in the after party for one, a single sentence is spoken, breaking Jan's silence. "That....is not Reed Richards." Immediately, Janet's mind spins off. Her fingers fly to the holo ID, pulling up a message from Tony Stark himself. The Skrull detectors did not activate. That means it has to be a shape-shifter from Earth. As Janet reads, she catches the scene on her smartphone. That of Reed picking up the Black Panther with ease and running away. Another mental note is added...an Earth born shape-shifter with malleable form and considerable strength. And..yet one more leap of logic comes to mind, spoken out loud into the empty room. "If that's not Reed, then that's not T'Challa." Janet snatches up the Avenger holo ID. Her fingers are flying, sending out her requests to everyone in her contact list, Avenger and Young Avenger alike, to track down the real Reed and T'Challa. In addition, requests are made to do a search for a list of all known shape changing malleable criminals that are not Skrull-born. She adds on a request for other criminals that could pass as the Black Panther, too. She expects the list for Reed's possible doppelganger will be short. As she types, one more thought crosses her mind. She will need to thank Hank later.